


New

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 14 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "new."
Being the new kid doesn't always have to suck





	

Being the new kid sucked.

Blaine knew this from experience.

The first time he was the new kid was at the tender age of 3, when he had transfered to another kindergarten because his family had moved to a different city. Fortunately for him he had managed to find a new friend quickly, but a lot of kids still avoided him for a while, which really saddened Blaine.

After that he had a break, his elementary school experience was pleasant enough, with his best friend Kurt at his side, and no transfers.

Middle school was harder, Blaine started noticing that he was different, but unfortunately so did the other kids. He didn't have Kurt at his side at that time, at least not in school, so he had to deal with the bullying alone (though Kurt had his fair share of that too, just in another school).

Blaine's High School career started much the same way, except that he had the courage to come out at 14, which gave the 'alphas' something new to bully him for (though his height and choice of clothes were still critisised too).

After the bullying reached a high, landing both Blaine and one of his friends in hospital after those same jocks thought they'd try to beat the queer out of them after a Sadie Hawkins dance, Blaine transfered again.

This time to a safe heaven, Dalton Academy. But that didn't change the fact that Blaine was the new kid. Nobody was mean to him, the most he got were some looks, though those could probably be attributed to the bruises and cuts on his face still. What really got to him was that, as he had transfered mid-year, everybody had already found their group of friends, he didn't feel like he would fit in. Of course he found the Warblers and a wonderful group of friends after a while, but he still hated standing out and being alone, not having anywhere to belong.

So, considering his backstory, Blaine wondered why he had decided to transfer yet again as he walked out of the principals office with a locker number and combination and a list of his classes. Turning two corners was all it took to answer that particular corner.

He saw Kurt, his  _boyfriend_ , god that was still hard to believe even though they had been dating for a while. He confidently walked towards him, straightening his bowtie. So far he had managed to keep his transfer a surprise, so now it was time to clue Kurt in. Kurt was standing at his locker, fixing his hair when Blaine finally reached him.

"Hey you," he said with a smile, leaning into a locker next to Kurt's.

Kurt seemed happy to see him and greeted him happily, until he realised that Blaine was there in the middle of  school day, "Shouldn't you be in school?," he asked while walking away, presumably towards his next class.

"For someone who loves clothes so much I can't believe you havent noticed I'm not wearing my Dalton uniform," Blaine said. He gestured towards his outfit, red tight pants with a black polo and of course a bowtie.

Kurt stopped in the middle of the hallway. He turned around looking at Blaine, who could see his eyes were already sparkling with happiness. He was still holding back though, not trusting his own instincts.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying," he asked.

A smile, more like a grin, from Blaine was all it took to confirm his suspicion, "Oh my god," he said launching himself at Blaine to hug him.

He pulled back suddenly though and started rambling that if Blaine only did that for him he could live to resent him and so on, but before his worries could get out of hand Blaine stopped him and told him, "I did this for me, because I can't stand to be apart from the person that I love."

Kurt looked in awe, he smiled at Blaine and seemed to accept and appreciate his statement.

They hugged again and Blaine thought to himself  _best decision of my life._


End file.
